My Family
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Hotch: Dad, Rossi: Mom, Morgan: Big Brother, Emily: Big Sister, JJ: Little sister and Garcia: Favourite Aunt. These are Reid's Family and he didn't want to disappoint them.


**Title:** My Family

**Summary:** Hotch: Dad, Rossi: Mom, Morgan: Big Brother, Emily: Older Sister, JJ: Little Sister and Garcia: Favourite Aunt. These people were Reid's family, and he didn't want to disappoint them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CM. Only the DVDs.

**A/N:** No Flames. Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I wrote this trying to think of different ways Reid would do things to impress his family. And I know Reid is a little OOC.

* * *

Spencer Reid had never had much of a childhood or really much of a family really. He was an only child – due to his mother not wanting to 'mess with perfection'. His father had wanted more kids. Diana just hadn't wanted anymore kids. He sat at his desk in the BAU watching as he played a slideshow he'd gotten off an email from an old friend. She'd been Reid's best friends throughout his childhood. From discovering he was 'special' to when he graduated High School and went to Cal Tech.

"Reid?" He turned suddenly. Morgan held out a cup of coffee, "First coffee of the day, we need it. Briefing in five." Reid nodded and closed the slideshow of photos and got up ambling his way to the briefing room.

"I understand that Jessica, but it's just for a few days. This isn't your normal case. He's 7 he can't possibly see this kind of stuff." Hotch was on his cell, by the sound of things Jessica couldn't babysit Jack for him. JJ seemed to be having the same problem. She couldn't get a sitter. Reid looked between them as he sat down. He knew someone who was good with kids but didn't know if Hotch and JJ would allow it if they didn't know her.

"Trouble finding sitters?" He said after both had hung up.

"Same problem as last time – only you can't baby sit for me this time." JJ said. Hotch just shook his head.

"Jessica's sick. She doesn't want Jack to get sick." He muttered as way of explanation.

"I know someone who could babysit for you. But you probably don't want a stranger babysitting your kids." Reid said; Hotch and JJ turned to look at him, "she's an old friend of mine. Loves kids." He said.

"Call her." Hotch said, it was said the way he said most things but it sounded a whole lot like an order. It made Reid flip his phone open and hit his speed dial 4. He waited while the phone rang.

"Hello Spencer." The voice said; Reid had put the phone on speaker so JJ and Hotch could listen in.

"Hey El, do you want a babysitting gig?" Reid asked, Morgan smiled at the words used.

"Sure Darlin, who is it and how much can I charge?"

"I'm sure my boss and team mate would love to pay you your normal rates Ella. Two kids. Jack Hotchner and Henry LaMontagne. Think you can manage it?" There was a pause.

"Wait…two different kids? Not the same family?" The girl asked.

"Sorry Ella. My Boss, Aaron and my team mate JJ." There was another long pause.

"Spencer…I don't know." She sounded unsure.

"Come on. You love kids." He said, she sighed over the phone.

"Yeah…all right. I'll need the addresses, I'll probably keep them at one of the houses." She said, Reid looked at the two parents before Hotch spoke up.

"She can stay at my apartment. Jack's more comfortable there and I'm sure Henry will settle." He said glancing at JJ, the blonde nodded.

"He's been with Jack before as long as he's with Jack he'll be fine." He agreed. Reid gave Ella the addresses and she said she'd make sure the kids were well looked after. Reid smiled after he hung up. He was sure they were pleased with his quick-thinking, saving them from turning down the case. He had impressed them. These are his family. And he would do anything to help them.

* * *

Over the next several months and even for a year Reid did anything he could to impress and help his family out in the any way he could. No one suspected anything. Except Morgan. Morgan saw the sudden change in Reid's character. The boy volunteered to babysit Henry and Jack if no one else could. He said he'd go with Morgan to investigate a lead. He'd do a lot to be a better person a better agent. Morgan noticed, he didn't mention it though. He wanted to see if he could corner Reid and force it out of him. he waited until they were alone in the office they had been given to work in on a certain case. Morgan asked about this sudden change and Reid said it was nothing. He said it had been a New Year's Resolution.

"You don't believe in Resolutions, because so many of them are broken each year."

"I think it may also be because my parents never made resolutions either and why would I want to stop doing something? Most people make these resolutions to stop doing something or to do something that they have put off or not been able to do. You know about 80% of people claim to have broken their New Year's resolutions. The most common is to stop smoking or to stop drinking." Reid rattled this off in his usual fast pace speech. Morgan almost smiled. That was the Reid he loved. Reid was like a little brother to him and he would protect him as such. There was no reason for him not to see Reid as that figure in his life.

* * *

"You're trying to impress us?" Morgan asked when he finally got Reid to confess back in Quantico. Rid nodded slowly.

"I feel like – since I'm one of the youngest – I need to prove myself and this is how I do it by offering any service I can. If I didn't think it would make people raise eyebrows I'd offer to wash Hotch's car!" Reid said. Morgan laughed, "it's not funny!" Morgan shook his head.

"No Kid, listen to me. I'm laughing because that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say. You don't have to impress us all the time, Reid. You're my little bro. I'll always look out for you as will Emily and Hotch and Rossi and so will JJ but it's also your job to look out for us. You understand?" Morgan said his hands resting on Reid's shoulder.

The younger man nodded, "Yeah."

"We're a family, Kid. You're the baby brother. I'm the one that chases away the bullies. The big brother. Emily is the one that makes you feel like you can do anything, she helps with the homework." Morgan said his hands not leaving Reid's shoulders.

"The big sister." The younger man said.

"Right. I don't think I need to tell you who Hotch and Rossi are." Morgan smiled.

Reid shook his head, "Mom and Dad."

"Right and JJ, she's the one we look after." Morgan told him with a small smile.

"Little sister." Reid said.

Derek nodded, "Right. Where would you put Garcia?"

"Favourite Aunt maybe? The one who encourages you and gives you a pet name you didn't really want but it sticks anyway." Reid said with a small smile. Morgan laughed again.

"You see man. Just remember we are your family. We might get disappointed sometimes – but we'd never stop loving you." Morgan said, giving the younger man a hug. They were brothers, it was going to be that way for the rest of their lives. And somehow Reid knew that this was his family he would do everything to keep them impressed and pleased with him. Never disappointed again.


End file.
